


Two New Recruits

by android_22



Series: Warden Mahariel and Surana [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/android_22/pseuds/android_22
Summary: What did Duncan think of Variel and Kalya? What did he send to Alistair and the other Grey Wardens before he made it to Ostagar.





	Two New Recruits

"We've got word from Duncan!" Pyrrik ran over to the small table with the other Grey Wardens.

Some sat on chairs, some sat on the ground nearby, Cincia even sat on the table. No one ever really minded.

"Yeah? What does it say?" Alistair spoke up, eager to here from his mentor.

"Err, no idea. Haven't read it." Pyrrik shrugged.

"Someone please take the letter from this dumbass." 

Alistair got up and took the letter from the dwarf and started reading it loud enough for the others to hear.

"Dear Wardens,

I have found a worthy recruit in a Dalish clan. A hunter who was tainted by darkspawn magic, but was able to handle herself against darkspawn. She-"

"The recruits a woman? Finally! I can't be the only one who has sense." Cincia interrupted, a smile coming to her face, laugh lines forming.

"Let Alistair speak!" Another warden playfully scolded.

"Kalya has shown herself skillful with both a bow and blades. She has a strong sense for danger. Though she finds herself nervous around humans. Something that will fade with time. 

"We are heading to the Circle tower in order to get her some healing. Allow her some rest. We should arrive within a week. Duncan."

"She's gonna be calling us 'dirty shemlans' isn't she?" Cincia felt much more deflated.

"We don't know about that. She might just be nervous. She's traveling with Duncan." Alistair reassured her. "She'll get used to us in no time."

* * *

"Alistair, we received another letter from Duncan!" Cincia jogged over to him, handing over another letter.

"Really? How many is he going to send?"

"Dear Wardens, 

"I have found a second recruit. A new mage from the Circle here in Fereldan. Variel is a skilled mage despite only being recently made one. He has a skill for healing and for fighting. I-"

"I'm glad to have another mage here. It'll make killing darkspawn easier." 

"Cincia?" She turned her head to Alistair. "Stop talking."

The younger warden turned his attention back to letter.

"I believe he would be a great asset to the Warden ranks. His problem seems to lie with his curiosity. He hasn't left the tower in years and he often finds himself easily distracted by small things. 

"Both he and Kalya have become friends rather quickly. He seems to be a natural with people, no matter who they are. They both have potential to be great wardens. I will arrive within a day or two. Duncan."

"They sound like quite the recruits don't they?" Alistair mused looking up from the letter. "Anyhow, I should go tell the other recruits of them both. They'll be working together and should know why we're waiting so long."

* * *

"We'll arrive in Ostagar in a couple of hours. Are you two prepared?"

"Of course, Duncan." Variel responded, with a smile.

"Good. I can't take too much more." Kalya sighed.

"I thought the Dalish traveled often. How come you're tired?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe, just a thought, it's the darkspawn magic?"

"Make sense." 

Duncan heard an annoyed sigh from Kalya. He dared to glance back at the two, just in time to see the young mage lift her onto his back. Not without earning a squeal from her.

"Variel! Why?!" She glared at him but made no attempt to fight him.

"You're tired right? I can carry you for a little while I think."

Duncan chuckled quietly. The two of them were gifted fighters who may even give Darkspawn pause, but they were still young. Silly. A little foolhardy. 

Should they live through the Joining, they may find it hard to continue being as childish as they are. But something told him he needn't worry. For they were also rather stubborn in a sense, determined. The Maker himself would find it difficult to change these two.


End file.
